Computing devices may request services executing on other computing devices to perform data processing tasks. Performing these data processing tasks consume hardware resources of the services. As the demand for the performance of data processing tasks changes, the amount of hardware resources needed to meet the demand changes. Because the demand for the performance of the data processing tasks changes, determining an efficient amount of hardware needed to meet the changing demand becomes challenging.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.